Gambling Dreams
by Seiyasha
Summary: Kagome has been moving around with her family to solve a debt problem thats slowly tearing them apart. She becomes a gambling card player at night to solve their problems at her own risk. But Money isn't the only thing that's at stake. IK
1. Start

****

Disclaimer- Don't own it so you can stop sending fanmail now!

AN- This fic actually came from a dream I had! Strange huh? Sorry id the characters are a little OCC. It is AU anyway. Enjoy!

Gambling Dreams

Chapter One

Inuyasha grinned as he spotted Miroku's distressed face in the courtyard. Other people milled about at the beginning of lunch going to club meetings and such. Inuyasha excelled in all the classes he took at Shinju High. While others complained about the hard math and science courses, he just breezed thorough without a glance back. It was a gift he supposed one that was superbly useful. Miroku spotted Inuyasha and began walking to him. When he reached him, he has regained the smile on his face,

"Oy Inuyasha, aha, how's it going?"

Inuyasha wasn't fooled, "So how did you do on the math test?" 

"Math test?" he stuffed his hands into his pants, "What test?"

"The test you just got back you moron."

"Oh." He looked sheepish for a moment and then sighed, "I got a seventy."

"HA!" Inuyasha stuck out a clawed hand, "That's twenty yen right there, pay up."

Miroku gave him a dejected look but paid up complaining that he was stealing his lunch money. He ignored him and stuffed the money into his pocket. 

"Yah know, if you stop making bets with me, then you won't be going hungry every week." He pointed out dryly.

"Yah well, it's your evil influence you know." Miroku spotted a couple of blondes that were walking out into the courtyard and stared at them openly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stared up at the branches of the oak he was leaning on. It was fall and the leaves though full has changed to shades of orange, red and brown. But then a flicker of black caught his attention. He scanned the branches again but he couldn't find it again so he let it go. Must be a cat or something.

"YOU PERVERT!" and then the echoing sound of a slap could be heard making him wince. Sango stood next to Miroku a look of fuming rage on her face. 

"Why Sango, I can't even greet you as one student to another?" he held a hand to his bruised cheek,

"One student of another really? I would hardly say so." She edged a bit away from Miroku but she stopped once she remembered what she came there for, "Hey, have you guys seen the new girl? I was suppose to show her around."

"Oh, what does she look like?" Miroku's attention was rapt. Sango gave him a look but continued,

"Black wavy hair down to her waist, blue eyes, umm, height about up to here." She placed a hand to her eyes, " Here name is Kagome."

"Oh yes, she was in my math class, aced the test too. I wonder if she might think we could study together…" Miroku trailed off and met Sango's glare with a grin.

Inuyasha's ears flickered. A new girl that aced a test on her first day? Hmm, she might become competition. But he's not particularly worried for he was practically unbeatable. The lunch bell rang and he went with Miroku to science. A group of girls past them and then giggled openly. Inuyasha ignored them but Miroku looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"You need to tell me how you do that."

He shrugged and they both went into class. Professor Halkei taught his science class with a stern face and eyes that squinted behind his glasses. As the class bell rung the beginning of the period, he clapped his hands settling the class then proceeded to roll call. 

"Eung?"

"Here." Came the reply.

"Gaiani?"

"Here."

"Higarashi?" he called and Inuyasha perked slightly. Time to catch the face of 'Miss Aced the first test on my first day'. He expected her to be a braided thick-glasses typical nerd. Maybe some braces and enormously big ears as well. But when he looked up, he didn't see her at all. Was she lost? Late? Maybe sick even?

"Hey, do you think she cut?" Rougai two seats up whispered to another student. The person in question shrugged and they went back to work. The professor then proceeded to lecture about the origin of species. Inuyasha quickly grew bored and began to doze. He can already hear Miroku's soft snoring. But Halkei didn't care as long as you did well on the tests.

A new student cut? Not the typical nerd after all. But it was highly unlikely that she would cut on a first day. 

"Hah, I found you." A voice below her called and Kagome cracked one eye open to see the blurry figure of a girl. Student guide. Sango. She groaned,

"What time is it?" she sat up from her perch. She was currently on the biggest oak in the courtyard, and the most comfortable too. She stretched and yawned like a Persian cat without a care in the world.

"Its 3:00 right now. Seems like you slept through last period. 'Cough' cut."

"Sorry. I was up late last night." She yawned again and jumped down onto her feet. Lucky for her she wasn't wearing the school uniform but instead black cargo pants or her skirt would've flown up. She hadn't received it yet she explained and it was a liable reason. They walked together out of the school then into the streets,

"What were you doing last night?" Sango gazed at her sideways.

"I was just checking out the town, you know, the ups and downs."

"You went downtown?" she sounded slightly alarmed.

"Uh sorta. Why?"

"There are gangs down there Kagome and other things like drugs, dealers, and other things that you'll never find here." They came to a four way crossways.

"How about gambling?" she asked.

Sango nodded, "Especially gambling. There are groups that specialize in winning and cheating anyway just to cheat as well. Kind of sick how desperate they get just to win a game. Believe me, I've been at the heart of it all, not a friendly place."

"What were you doing in the heart of it all if I may so boldly ask?" Kagome grinned.

She grinned back, "A story for some other time maybe. I'll see you tomorrow."

They waved and parted ways, Sango west and herself east, to downtown.

"Souta I'm home!" Kagome Yelled kicking her shoes off and dropping her school satchel by the door. The apartment was small with loud neighbors downstairs and a crying baby to her right. There were only two rooms and a small living room connected to a dining table sized kitchen.

"Hey Kagome." A boy about eight poked his head out from one of the rooms, "How was your first day?"

"Aren't I suppose to ask you that?" She asked putting on an apron and started washing some rice for dinner.

"But I was home first therefore I get to ask and you answer." He pointed out and sat on a stool. Kagome shrugged and rinsed the rice,

"It was good, aced a test, took notes, gained a friend I think. You?"

"Same here ex the aced a test part. We haven't even started plants in science yet. Kind of behind from my old school." He paused and stared at Kagome, "How long this time Kagome?"

"Just until we get ourselves on our feet and pay off that debt to our mysterious benefactor that our mom refuses to give his name. After that, maybe we'll be free." 

Souta looked at his feet, "I wish that she was here instead in Kyoritsu working. I miss her a lot."

Kagome stopped and dried her hand before resting it on Souta's shoulder, "Hey, I miss her too but don't worry, things will be better soon, you'll see." Souta's hopeful smile made her even more determined to make ends meet before they had to move again. Things would begin to look different really soon.

She decided to dress up as a boy since things could get nasty if they knew she was a girl. Black seemed to be the theme tonight along with Kagome's favorite black sweater. Kagome wasn't worried, she's been in gang fights before and a street mentor, Kai, taught her some Martial Arts before she moved. She was quite as she pulled open a secret panel from her desk and pulled out her money pouch. Within it was a thousand yen stashed. She took five hundred and put the rest back. She would be gambling big tonight to pay their debt fast so they could get out of this horrible neighborhood. It was not a place for her brother to grow up in.

She left by the escape ladder out her window and slide it shut behind her. Her sneakers made little noise and once her feet hit ground, she felt more confident about herself. She pushed up her hood and started down for the heart of the city. She passed by prostitutes beggars and others alike. She just had to find that one alley that she heard about from the neighbor next doors. He said there was a huge underground type club that had everything from dope to raw cash in hard rocks. She just had to find the entrance and some how get by. A drunken man screamed and sailed across her landing in a pile of garbage by a lamppost.

"No ID, then your not in. Come back when you get it!" a heavy guy yelled at the other. Seems like she found the place. She slowly inched closer to the alley mouth. The man was guarding a door to the building she was leaning on. To her it looked like a run down warehouse with boarded up windows and graffiti all over. But if she pressed her head to the brick wall, she could feel the vibration of loud music and screaming teens. Must be soundproof walls or something close to it. She waited until the next customers arrived before she made her move and lo and behold, god granted her patience for what looked like a youkai and two humans. She waited until they were talking and jokingly smacking the guard like they were old friends and then she threw a can to the end of the alley. All of their heads whipped around and she took this chance to slip in unsuspected. The place was packed with people. There were dice tables, card tables and such. There was a dancing floor and loud speakers that blared out pop music thundering in her guts. The place was alive. Kagome rubbed her hands together, time to find a good card table.

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he looked into the darkness, "It may be a cat you know." Inuyasha heard the loud can crash into the wall then felt wind stir behind him. He looked back but found nothing. He shook himself. He was acting all paranoid for nothing. He really needed a drink bad,

"We'll see you inside Hachi." He waved at the guard and went in without looking back.

Miroku looked at Sango who shook her head, "Why do we even come? Its not like he's going to lose his title or something."

"Hey, we're also coming because we're his friends and friends support each other. Plus we have to watch his back" Miroku said in defense. Sango sighed,

"Alright lets go."

They entered the building at the top floor. There were stairs that spiraled underground where the games were harder and the stakes higher. They were only for veteran gamblers. They followed Inuyasha through the moving crowd of half naked humans freak dancing and youkai doing the same. Inuyasha went to his favorite table but found that his usual seat was taken. By a little boy nonetheless. He was about to demand his seat back when he saw that the boy was winning by a lot judging by his chips. He was also playing against some of the skilled regulars that came almost every night. He waited and watched. Gao, a man in his thirties visibly sweated and gritted him teeth together hard almost biting though his Cuban cigar. Another, Gantt a youkai with a reptilian face, droned his finally manicured claws onto the table with irritation. But the boy just calmly threw a hand full of red chips into the already large pile and gave a good-natured smile to the other players,

"Anyone else?" When no one answered he showed them his cards. Four aces and two pairs. They just watched stunned as he collected his winnings. But he didn't gloat like regular rookies Inuyasha noticed. He's one to watch out for. He placed the chips in a bucket and stood,

"Well I like to continue this lovely evening playing with you guys but its' a school night so I'll be off."

"What?! You won't even let us try and win back our money?" Gantt exclaimed narrowing his serpentine eyes.

She shrugged, "Sorry, school night. Maybe another time?"

Immediately he stood and knocked the table askew sending cards and chips flying. The dealer fell down and Gao shouted causing surrounding people to scream. In a blink of an eye Inuyasha had Gantt by the throat and up against a wall causing more screams. He struggled until he saw it useless and tried a different approach instead,

"Ah, Inu- Inuya-yasha..h-how nice to seeee y-ou." He gasped out.

"You know the rules Gantt, you never do that you hear?" he whispered it out and his fangs gleamed. Gantt nodded vigorously knowing well what Inuyasha was capable of as well as he could and then Inuyasha threw him down. There was a moment of pause before the crowds went back to partying and playing. He searched for the boy but it seemed he disappeared during the fight. And suddenly a group of girls surrounded him suffocating him purring praise and compliments. He gritted his teeth. Where was Sango or Miroku when he needed them?

Kagome ran all the way back to her apartment, past the man in the garbage, the prostitutes, and up the escape ladder. She didn't stop till she collapsed in bed panting heavily. That was a close one. Her hood almost fell of her face when the table overturned and the table itself nearly crushed her. Who knew youkai's were really that strong! She waited until her pounding heart began to beat normally and then pulled out her winnings. Before running out she managed to exchange her chips for cash. Kagome ran out without counting them. But right now she knew this was the most she had ever won in her life. This was good, if she won this well every night, then they would be gone by the end of the month. She hid the money in her drawer and then pulled out the last thing in her bag. It was an ID card that permitted her to go back. She snatched it when the table overturned. She placed that in the drawer too and went to bed. It was almost two in the morning so when she hit the pillow, she fell asleep almost immediately.

Dad would be proud.

****

AN- haha, okay so how was it seriously? I 'm thinking it needs some work. Give me soe opinions please! I don't really know where I should go with this. Well, maybe I do but suggestions are good! THANK YOU!


	2. First Encounter

AN- YES I am alive and well. Overly stressed, overly tired but hey that's life right? Anyways I made sure that I got this out on time because I know how you people like it on time. However its not as long as I hoped because I got homework to do. So enjoy and please leave a comment!

Gambling Dreams

Chapter Two

"And so when you cancel out the exponents, your left with the variables-" Mr. Tushima, the math professor, droned on in his monotonous tone that sent Kagome straight to Cloud 9. It was bad enough she only got five hours of sleep, but this was way too much. She figured she knew everything already and started to doze staring off into the window next to her. It was a cold day with no sunshine befitting her drowsy mood. She laid her head on her arms pretending to take notes then slipped her eyes closed...

-----------------------

She started out in a plane of space. Then a maze shot up out of the ground surrounding her and obscuring everything else from view. Kagome knew it was a dream because it was way to crazy to be in reality but giving way to her imagination, she decided to look for the center. She heard once that if you place one hand on the wall you'll eventually find the way out. Well, after what seemed like walking forever and encountering many dead ends, she felt like she as back where she started. Okay, now she was stumped. She was trying to figure out a way to bypass the walls when she heard the distinct growl of what she presumed a really hungry animal. She froze and the animal sound deepened and caused her hair to stand on end. Without a thought, she broke into a run trying to gain as much space form her and the beast but it didn't seem to be working very well for every step she took, it sprang four . Then all she could hear was the terrible rasping sound of the creature's breathing and the low rumbling deep in its throat and feel the burning emotion of fear. 

-----------------------

The bell rung shaking her out of the seemingly real life experience. Se sat frozen there while other people around her packed up started leaving. Not wanting to look like a fool, she hurriedly threw her notebook and binder into her backpack and dashed out shoving people when necessary. Kagome went to the bathroom and turned on the cold water splashing her face. Other girls waited in line for the stalls and some were gossiping quite loudly but she ignored them and stared hard at herself in the mirror. There was a crack in the glass, seven years bad luck to that lucky gal. It cut across her face splitting it in half almost vertically. It was a dream, not reality. She firmly agreed with herself and wiped her face of the extra water. As she dried off her hands, the two girls were still blabbering loudly and so she listened in.

"Did you see Inuyasha after gym? My gosh he is to die for!"

"Yeah. He's top in every single class, talented in sports, and hella sexy in this bad boy sort of way, its so enticing!" the second girl sighed and placed a hand against one cheek, "What I'd do to hook up with him..."

The first girl snorted, "In your dreams, he seems to have caught Mica's attention. He doesn't know what's coming for him. He's already caught hook, line and sinker. You can kiss your dreams goodbye."

"yeah but I wish-"

Kagome left tired of the chatter of the two girls. Like two screws driving into her head, it was annoying and almost brought her to the point of screaming out loud. Whoever Inuyasha was she felt sorry for him, caught before even knowing yet, poor sap. Mica by the sound of it was an experienced slut. She silently prayed for him though she didn't know what to pray for. Maybe she'd totally embarrass herself in front of him, that would lose his interest into her for sure. The air outside smelled like wet grass and coldness. She zipped up her black Cherokee jacket and made way to her tree. It was the farthest in the courtyard but as she came closer, she already saw others inhabit the giant oak. 

Too tired to do anything about it, she sat down on an empty bench a couple of feet away and stared at the group. There was Sango who was what looked like in an argument with a black haired boy in her math class. She believed that his name was Miroku, a pervert by reputation. Then there was a white haired youkai who was leaning against HER tree staring off into space. He was one amongst the small population of youkai in this school. He had long white hair with white ears that flickered every so often at the slight drizzle of rain. The eyes the color of burning gold. At that moment he looked straight at her and she couldn't move. She sat frozen just watching him like he was watching her. She felt like a deer caught in headlights, motionless.

Inuyasha was half way to smacking Miroku and laughing at how stupid Sango and he were acting. Sango caught Miroku copying homework for science. Miroku, though incredibly smart, was too lazy last from last night to do any of it. Sango meanwhile was giving him an earful on organization skills and being punctual. He began to star off into space when it started to lightly drizzle. Then he felt the burn of eyes gazing at him. He looked up and then his eyes locked immediately to a pair of blue ones. The girl was sitting in a bench directly opposite from them. She didn't flinch as most people did at the sight of him. In awe or fear, he couldn't tell, but he knew that she wasn't afraid of him, just wary.

The clicking of heels brought his attention to a girl walking purposely to him. He's ears flickered. Blonde brown hair waved stylishly to mid back. Her uniform was tight around the hips and her cheeks were red because of the cold. Her lips were painted red drawing his eyes instantly to them. Three friends stood nearby though tried to act inconspicuous. Sango and Miroku stopped their chatter to watch her arrival. 

"Ah oh, looks like Inuyasha's in for something." Sango said. The girl approached and smiled slowly showing white teeth.

"Hey Inuyasha, my name is Mica. I was wondering if you have Trig with Mr. Tushima?" 

"You know he does." Sango murmured so only Miroku and Inuyasha by his outstanding hearing could hear.

"Yah, I do." he grinned at her. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you mind helping me with my math homework. I can't seem to understand any of it and my ditzy friends," she indicated with a slight motion of her head to three giggling heads, "can't tell the difference from one equation to another . Can you please help?"

"Sure." he stood after leaning against the tree and went with her as she started walking back inside to the buildings, the three friends trailing behind.

"Oh thank you SO much. I need to do good on the next test." she flashed another smile. Inuyasha grinned back, "No problem." he looked back over his shoulder at a snickering Miroku and Sango. He winked at them then went with her.

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for Mica or Inuyasha." Sango sighed and leaned against the abandoned tree.

"Miroku smiled at her, "I personally feel sorry for Mica, I don't think she knows what's coming for her. Though she does seem like a smart ditz if you know what I mean."

'Yeah I know." The bell rung and they parted. Sango watched Miroku a bit then went inside the English building.

"You must be Kagome," Professor Halkei said looking at Kagome as she came in with the other students, "Where is your uniform?"

"I haven't gotten it yet." she said thinking of the package under her bed.

"I see. Well, Kagome, welcome to my class. I expect you to behave as you do in your old school. Please take a seat in the back behind Inuyasha, by the window."

She looked at her seat and then came across the white haired dude from before. He was looking at her but glanced away when she met eyes with him. Ah, this must be Inuyasha. So the girl from before must be Mica. She walked past him without looking at him and sat down. His ears twitched back then forward and she resisted the urge to smile. During the middle of class while Professor Halkei was deep in the lectures, she decided to warn the youkai.

She yawned and threw a piece of paper over his shoulder. He froze for a second, glanced at the teacher and then read the note.

__

She's using you. Your using her.

Inuyasha frowned. That Kagome girl threw a note at him that he couldn't even understand. First he was caught way off guard when he realized Kagome, the ace wonder, was the girl in black, from the bench with startling blue eyes. Not the nerdy type that he'd expect. He scribbled something back and threw in over his shoulder when he pretended to scratch his head.

_What?_

Kagome rolled her eyes, was this dense guy the same person the girls in the bathroom were swooning about? Instead of writing a note, she leaned on her elbows and whispered into his ear,

"Mica is using you, and you to her. Stop being such a slut." then promptly sat down.

He wanted to ask her, no demand her what she meant when the bell rung. Above the clatter the teacher was yelling the homework, page 899 problems 1-30 odds. He repeated it to himself then turned around to a missing seat. She already left frustrating him. Cool rage built up inside of him as he threw his things into his bag and stomped off meeting Miroku who was already outside with a questionable look on his face,

"What's wrong?" he asked as the walked down the hall.

"That girl Kagome said that Mica was using me and I was using her. Then she called be a slut that bitch."

He whistled, "Wow, that coming from an A student was kinda harsh. Though you are sorta using Mica."

"Yeah well, wait till I catch her and get an explanation out from her." Inuyasha said., "I'll find her soon enough. After I scare her into oblivion." he bared his fangs in an evil smirk.

He had no idea how right he was.

****

An -SO SORRY! I know this was really crappy but I desperately need to do my math homework now. AHH! Okay, so I read and found some errors. I'm SO SORRY. I'll make it up to you guys with an extra long chapter next time okay? Okay, see you soon!


	3. Getting In Part I

****

AN-I just reread my chapters and BOY do they stink! But I am a pretty new author so, please don't hurt me! Sorry for the delay but yo know, break and everything, and my bro...grrrrrr. Well, HUGE thanks to Harm Marie for getting me back on track! And thank you to everyone else who wasn't lazy like me and reviewed! Makes me so happy!

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I got lots of test to study for. I update the next time I get to!

Gambling Dreams

Chapter Three

Tonight, Kagome was going out again. She decided to go out all black again with her hair tucked under a hood. After checking Souta , she went out from her window again and silently closed it shut. Again back down the streets where others like her walked. It was slightly colder out so she hugged her arms around herself. A fight broke out near a bar in one street. She ignored it. Another boulevard passed and she spotted a couple making out. At last she came to the same alley mouth as the time before and was able to walk in without any trouble. 

Instead of finding a table right away, she decided to snoop around a bit to find out the top dogs and competitors she would face on the playing table. The music was loud and the lights dim. Smoke from cigarettes filled the air as well as heavy perfume. She came across a bar and ordered a drink while pricking her ear to the surrounding crowd. One voice caught her attention and when her drink arrived so she sipped it as she listened.

"I heard from Ghatti that this years competition is going to be bigger then last year." one man said.

"Oh? How so?" asked another.

"Rumor has it that Naraku, an underground dealer from Sinai is going to participate this year and you know his type, he's not one for losing."

"Ah, no sweat, Inu looks so fresh, I could even play him." The man said confidently.

"Don't you let him hear that," The first guy answered as he gulped down his beer, " I heard he was really pissed off tonight. Lucky for you, he's playing in the Lower Levels but his supporters could be in these crowds anywhere, spying." he looked around nervously, "he's got friends and money. LOTS of money." 

The other man laughed, "Who here doesn't? Only the big boys play here!"

'And women.' Kagome added silently. She decided she heard enough. Seems like Naraku and Inu are the ones to be wary of. A couple of other names flew past her as she eased to another corner of the room and she added them to her memory. She observed players and saw their flaws. Big men with gold rings encrusted with diamonds, older women wearing furs sipping expensive champagne, and young ones like her but rarely. Kagome would have easily beaten them if she wanted to but she was looking for something. There was a stage with dancers and other entertainers to her far right. That's when she spotted it, a elevator with gold paint and a diamond push button with a down arrow. That must be the way to the Lower Levels, the hardcore action probably happens down there. Kagome waited a few more minutes planning what she would do. Kagome had fifty thousand yen on her right now. People here bet on about five hundred give or take a few. Sometimes they bet with women on the table! 

The elevator chimed and opened. A youkai with a long spiked tail stepped out with an angry look on his face and pushed people out of his way as he left for the exit. Another youkai jeered at him holding his woman in his arms,

"Ha! Tatsu, did you lose all your money to the Dog Lord again?"

"Shut up!" The youkai growled turning his yellow stained eyes on him, "That _boy_ cheats I tell you, no one could win against me without cheating, no one!"

The youkai laughed some more, "You mean he caught you cheating and so he threw you out banning you from the Lower Levels as well as taking all your winnings for tonight. And you worked so hard to get in too!" His woman laughed with him.

Tatsu bellowed and threw himself on the youkai and screams erupted. Security was called and the fight soon broke off but not without some injuries. 

But the argument quickly piped up Kagome's interest. If She played with better and richer players in the Lower Levels, she would win more money, then she could get out this dump faster and save Souta! At last, here was a way out from all the stupid regulars that liked to toy around before playing their cards. But first, how to get in?

A woman drinking scotch and smoking in the darkness leaned against the wall with a bored expression on her face. She was watching a crap table but looked totally disinterested in it. Kagome approached her squeezing through the crowd and leaned against the wall next to her. The woman looked over her and pointed,

"The man in the crocodile three piece is my husband. Back off."

Kagome was amused. "I'm not a guy, I'm just here to ask you a question."

The women in turn looked at her up and down taking in her slightly baggy pants and sweater, "I can only tell by your voice. What do you want?"

  
She stared straight at the crap tables watching her husband slap his thighs and belly jiggle, "I want to know how do you get to the Lower Levels?"

The woman laughed, "Dressed like that? If you wanna play with the big boys you gotta dress the part." 

"I'll dress the part, just tell me what to do." 

The women didn't look at her but watched her husband. She saw him throw more cash on the table, winking at the female dealer and laughing loudly with his mouth thrown open.

She took a deep drag from her cigarette and sighed out smoke.

"I don't know why I'm telling you think but I am. The closest tables to the elevator are the monitoring tables. They watch how much you spend, how cocky you get, what boasts you give and your winnings. When they feel as if your an experienced enough player or whatever the requirements are, then they give you an invitation." she said this quietly.

Kagome nodded and began to leave when the woman started to speak again,

"My husband tried to get in, he betted high and lost much but always boasted he had more money. In one night he wasted half our savings bond. He left the table and now does this." she nudged her head. The crocodile three piece-suited man was now feeling up one of the players still laughing while trying to find extra money in his pockets.

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. Its was incredible how desperate people can get.

"Just do me a favor and don't turn into that okay?" 

Kagome turned around but the woman was gone leaving her cigarette in a nearby ashtray. She stared at it for a moment then decided to go home, she would try again tomorrow night.

****

Short yes but didn't I warn you? Sorry hundred times over! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It helps much!


End file.
